The Help (film)
"RWBY: Volume 1 Original Soundtrack" is an first soundtrack album for the Roster Teeth, Universal Animation Studios and Warner Bros. Animation anime series RWBY which was released in CD album and digital release by WaterTower Music and Atlantic Records on November 12, 2013 in North America. The original score for RWBY: Volume 1 was composed by Hans Zimmer while the original songs were written by Andrew Lloyd Webber, Glenn Slater and Charles Hart. The additional music for Volume 1 were later composed by Tom Holkenborg, Andrew Kawczynski, Steve Mazzaro and Atli Örvarsson with the additional arrangements were programmed by Jasha Klebe. The soundtrack which is hitting #1 on iTunes and beating out the movie soundtrack to The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. It includes all the songs used in the trailers, the intro to the series' episodes with the songs of Andrew Lloyd Webber, Glenn Slater and Charles Hart. Also Hans Zimmer composed for each episode with Tom Holkenborg, Andrew Kawczynski, Steve Mazzaro and Atli Örvarsson as well as the arrangements of Jasha Klebe. The soundtrack also contains previously unreleased songs such as "I May Fall" and "Wings". These songs were, however, briefly played at the end of various episodes. Background Hans Zimmer initially denied popular rumours that he would be composing the anime's soundtrack. However, in June 2012, it was confirmed that Zimmer would in fact be writing the film's musical score. In early November 2013, the official track listing of the two-disc deluxe edition was revealed. The original songs for Volume 1 which were produced by Andrew Lloyd Webber and Rob Cavallo (who later arranged the original songs for Volume 1) while the music score for Volume 1 was produced by Stephen Lipson with co-produced by Hans Zimmer and Peter Asher and orchestra was conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith. The Japanese edition of the soundtrack released on November 11th, 2015 also included liner notes with translation to Japanese and an interview with Andrew Lloyd Webber, Glenn Slater, Steven Spielberg, Robert De Niro, Francis Ford Coppola, Christopher Nolan, Junkie XL and Hans Zimmer. The Japanese release was also made available in the United States for purchase through the Rooster Teeth store. Popular reception to the score was positive and the album rose to #4 on iTunes during the first week of its release. Critical reception for the score, however, has been polarized. The soundtrack opened at number 9 on the ''Billboard'' 200 with 32,000 copies sold. The track "EP 3 Score – The Shining Beacon, Pt. 2" includes "Introduction (The Ten Commandments)" from the Paramount Pictures film "The Ten Commandments" composed by Elmer Bernstein (which was arranged by Hans Zimmer, Andrew Kawczynski and Jasha Klebe) while the track "EP 8 Score – Players and Pieces" also includes "Theme from Star Trek TV Series" composed by Alexander Courage and Gene Roddenberry (which was also arranged by Hans Zimmer and Jasha Klebe). The soundtrack for RWBY: Volume 1 is dedicated to the memory of the actress Phyllis Diller (who did the voice of Glynda Goodwitch which is later replaced by Catherine Cavadini) and the actor Michael Clarke Duncan (who also did the voice of the sailor). Track List Personnel credits Credits adapted from CD liner notes. *Music Composed and Arranged by Hans Zimmer *Music Produced by Stephen Lipson *Music Co-Produced by Hans Zimmer and Peter Asher *Music Editor: Melissa Muik *Assistant Music Editor: Nevin Seus *Additional Music & Rhythm Design: Junkie XL *Additional Music by Andrew Kawczynski, Steve Mazzaro, Atli Örvarsson *Score Wrangler: Bob Badami *Music Consultant: Peter Asher *Music Production Services: Steven Kofsky :;Featured Soloists: ::Steel Sculptures: Chas Smith ::Cello: Martin Tillman ::Violin: Ann Marie Calhoun ::Voice: Hilda Örvarsdóttir ::Guitars: George Doering ::Bass: Lee Sklar ::Drum Orchestra: John JR Robinson, Jason Bonham, Josh Freese, Pharrell Williams, Danny Carey, Satnam Ramgotra, Toss Panos, Jim Keltner, Curt Bisquera, Trevor Lawrence Jr., Matt Chamberlain, Ryeland Allison, Bernie Dresel, Vinnie Colaiuta, Sheila E. ::Pedal Steel Orchestra: Chas Smith, Marty Rifkin, Skip Edwards, Boo Bernstein, Peter Frieberger, Rick Schmidt, JD Maness, John McClung *Supervising Orchestrator: Bruce L. Fowler, Walter Fowler *Orchestrations by Yvonne Suzette Moriarty, Kevin Kaska, Rick Giovinazzo, Carl Rydlund, Geoff Stradling *Technical Score Engineers: Chuck Choi, Brian Wherry *Additional Arrangements by Jasha Klebe *Synth Programming: Howie Scarr, Hans Zimmer *Music Conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith *Orchestra Leader: Belinda Broughton *Orchestra Contractor: Peter Rotter *Assistant Orchestra Contractors: Megan Wintory, Yvonne Tran-Macdonald *Music Preparation: Booker White *Score Recorded and Mixed by Alan Meyerson *Additional Recroding by Tommy Vicari, Daniel Kresco *Additional Mixing by Stephen Lipson *Assistant Engineers: Christian Wenger, John Chapman, Peter Nelson *Score Recorded at The Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros., Burbank, CA, The Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Centrury Fox, Los Angeles, CA *Score Mixed at Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA *Scoring Crew: Tom Hardisty, Richard Wheeler Jr, Ryan Robinson, Jamie Olvera, Tim Lauber, Tom Steel, Christine Sirois, Denis St. Amand, Stacey Robinson *Score Coordinator and Studio Manager for Remote Control Productions: Czarina Russell *Digital Instrument Design: Mark Wherry *Ambient Music Design: Mel Wesson *Sample Development: Claudius Brüse, Ben Robinson, Raul Vega, Tauress Habib *The Drum Doctor: Ross Garfield *World Engine Sound Design: Eric Norris *Music Clearances: Margaret Yen *DTS HeadphoneX Mix prepared by Nathaniel Kunkel *Album Mastered by Nathaniel Kunkel *DTS Team: Fred Maher, Geir Skaaden, Rory Kaplan External Links *RWBY Volume 1 Soundtrack at VGMDB Category:2013 soundtracks Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks Category:Atlantic Records soundtracks Category:Hans Zimmer albums Category:Soundtracks produced by Hans Zimmer